


Corpse Party: Sonic edition

by A_OCTo



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, shitpost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_OCTo/pseuds/A_OCTo
Summary: It's basically the first Corpse Party game but with Sonic characters instead
Kudos: 1





	Corpse Party: Sonic edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for fun, don't take the idea seriously, mainly cause I'm not, I just thought it'd be a weird crossover to do lol.

“It was a dark and stormy after-school evening, just like this one. Back when this was still Tenjin elementary… They say one of the teachers fell down the stairs and died. A few years later Tenjin was torn down. Our school was built in its place. Even though it’s a different building they say that the teacher still stalks these halls. It’s not safe to be in this school after the clock strikes seven. If the school goes dark in a blackout that teacher will appear, her pale white face cuts through the stillness, her soft voice always echoes the same question: ‘IS ANYONE STILL HERE…’ And then-”

Thunder rang through the room, followed by a short burst of lightning which illuminated the seven figures.

“That story isn’t true right?” stuttered Tails, breaking the silence.

Silver, guided by candle light, flicked the light switch on, “Of course not,” he blew out the candle “ghosts aren’t real.”

Tails gave a sigh of relief, letting go of Sonic’s arm. Cream wasn’t so easily convinced as she was still shaking under Amy’s arm for dear life.

“That story wasn’t scary at all!” Knuckles stammered, folding his arms.

Shadow just shook his head and sighed. Then the power cut, followed by the screams of Tails, Cream, Amy and Knuckles.

“Silver this isn’t funny!”

“It wasn’t me-” Silver was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.

_Silence…_

Shadow nudged Sonic, “Go get the door.”

“What? Why should I?!” Sonic retaliated.

“I thought you liked to play the hero?”

Sonic grumbled and slowly approached the door. With an unsteady hand he reached for the handle, a soft voice echoed from out in the hall,

“GO HOME CHILDREN…”

Before his hand made contact, the door flew open sending Sonic to the ground with a yelp.

“Did I scare you?” a familiar voice inquired before flicking the lights back on.

“Blaze?! What the hell?” Sonic yelled sitting up.

The purple cat chuckled to herself as she entered the room, letting out a small ‘sorry’. Silver quickly approached her with a grin on his face and raised his hand for a high five.

“I’d call that a rousing success!” Cheered Silver as his and Blazes hands made contact.

“Aw! We’ve been had.” Amy huffed.

Amy released her hand from Cream's shoulder only for Blaze to take her place.

“I apologise if I scared you, to make up for it, why don’t I take you to get some ice cream tomorrow hmm?” Blaze purred.

Cream with teary eyes let out a small smile and nodded. Blaze let out a warm smile in return. She turned back to look at the group and noticed Silver had taken out a paper doll. Taking Cream’s hand Blaze guided her over to the others.

“This is the ever after charm,” Silver started “if we perform the ritual we’ll be granted good luck!”

“Ritual?” Shadow inquired, scepticism in his voice.

“Yes! We must chant ‘Ever after we beg of you’ once for each person present and then rip the doll apart,” Silver explained “so we chant it one.. two… five… eight… eight times!”

Silver gestured the paper doll forward and everyone grabbed a corner.

“Remember eight times!”

There was a few moments of silence before Silver asked if everyone had chanted eight times, which was followed by murmurs of agreement.

“Alright. Ready, three, two, one…”

_~RIP~_

Everyone was holding their own individual paper scrap.

“Now make sure to keep a hold of your scrap or the charm will lose its effect.” Silver said, putting his scrap away.

“I think it’s time we go home now, I’m starving!” Amy whined as a growl escaped her stomach.

A unified agreement was let out and everyone made their way to the exit, but before anyone could reach it the floor started to shake. In a panic everyone stopped, confused as to what was happening. The floor beneath Sonic’s feet kept rumbling before it finally gave way and shattered like glass. Having now lost his footing Sonic fell through the hole that was once a wooden floor. His friends screams echoing through the darkness as the light from the hole grew smaller and smaller before nothing, he was left in the darkness.


End file.
